Ice has a tendency to accumulate in many areas during winter months. For example, parking lots (e.g., in shopping centers) accumulate piles of snow and ice, and even farmland accumulates frozen snow and ice. Such accumulated snow and ice has a tendency to cause accidents, for example parking lot accidents and animal-related accidents on farm properties (e.g., cattle slipping on ice or hard snow). The present invention features a universal attachment device (a “Power Bar”) for attaching accessories to heavy machinery. For example, the universal attachment device may be used to attach an ice-crushing accessory to a piece of heavy machinery, for example for breaking up ice in a parking lot or on farmland. The present invention is not limited to attaching ice-crushing accessories. For example, the universal attachment device may be used to attach an accessory for helping to move retaining walls.
The main frame of the universal attachment device of the present invention is built to withstand the abuse associated with construction and farming. The universal attachment device of the present invention comprises an interchangeable attaching sleeve (a “universal” attachment), which allows the universal attachment device to be attached to anything. In some embodiments, a user can bolt on a hook accessory to the universal attachment device to help move retaining wall blocks. Or, a user can attach a mini grapple bucket or an ice spade to the universal attachment device for helping to break up frozen ground (e.g., the ice spade may work well for removing ice and compacted snow in shopping center parking lots, etc.). A user may alternatively make a wood splitter with the universal attachment device and attach the universal attachment device to a hydraulic operated shear. A user may alternatively trim trees by bolting on a hydraulic operated chain saw to the universal attachment device. The present invention is not limited to the aforementioned uses.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.